


The Best

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Nice King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repsaj is on King Kooh's good side before he approaches the reason why he always wishes to keep him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh stood by a pyramid and smiled. He faced Repsaj. ‘’My enemies aren’t attacking me recently.’’ King Kooh saw a smile on Repsaj’s face. 

‘’I am your best warrior,’’ Repsaj said. He watched as King Kooh nodded. Repsaj remembered protecting him from various enemies during the past few days. He smiled during a memory of using a weapon to disarm two enemies at the same time. Repsaj began to focus on his brother. His smile remained.

‘’I’ll always protect you,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. 

‘’That’s good to know.’’ King Kooh looked back. He turned to Repsaj. ‘’You may return to your wife.’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj bowing for a few seconds. He heard the latter as he thanked him. He looked ahead after Repsaj entered the pyramid.

Repsaj stepped into his chamber at a snail’s pace. He still smiled after he saw Ailicec near their bed. He saw a sudden smile on her face. After holding Ailicec, he kissed her on the lips. ‘’I am King Kooh’s best warrior.’’ Repsaj touched the pregnant woman’s stomach.

‘’I will eventually be the best father.’’

 

The End


End file.
